


This is family

by Heriot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Child Abuse, Family, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 14:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2625788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heriot/pseuds/Heriot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Merlin have never really gotten along. Arthur doesn't mind in the slightest,  because that Merlin bloke is a bit odd. But when Morgana force them to live together,  they learn more about the other tjan they ever wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. I'm also not a native English speaker, so don't get your hopes high. This is merely a fic for enjoyment, I don't own anything.

Arthur came home to find Morgana sitting in his couch, watching a brainless reality show on his TV. "My biggest mistake in my whole life, was to give you a bloody key. Ever heard of, I don't know, calling? " he shouted angrily. He didn't usually become so irritated for so little, but after nine hours work, he were just so tired. Couldn't the world lay of him for five minutes? 

"Hello to you too" Morgana said sarcastically. "I'm afraid I couldn't call, because you would never have taken the phone, so it would have been completely pointless."  
"Why are you here, then? I hope you have something important to tell me, or so help me." Arthur wanted to throw her out of the window. Watch her fall down to the ground and become dust. Mmm, yes, that would be satisfying. Unfortunately, some people frowned upon stuff like that. For some odd reason. 

"Oh Arthur, always so... impatient," Morgana said, and rose to her feet. She looked around in the flat. "You've got a lot of space" she commented. Arthur felt a sense of dread in his stomach. He had a feeling Morgana would say something horrible, like "I have killed all kittens in the world and will now continue with dogs". He weren't so far off.  
"You know Merlin lives with his mother, right? Well, he have decided that it's time to live on his own. Problem is, he doesn't have enough money for a flat."  
"No." No. No forever. He couldn't. Not with _Merlin_. "Why can't he live with you? You've got just as much space as I do!" That was a lie and he knew it. Her son, Mordred, was a little... special.  
Morgana huffed. "He's moving in tomorrow. You'll be nice to him." And with that, she were gone.  
Arthur groaned. Life was unbearable.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merlin moves in.

Fucking Morgana. Fucking Merlin. Fucking everyone and everything. Arthur had cleaned, he had sulked, and he had even called Gwen to complain. Not that it had helped, because of course Gwen were on Merlin's side. Everybody were.   
And today he would come. And live. With Arthur. Fuck. Fuck. He would have to talk. To Merlin. Fuckety fuck.

He heard a key in the door, Morgana's shrill voice, Merlin's low voice and the door being closed too harshly. He didn't move from the couch he was sitting in, he proceeded watching the news like a real man.   
"Arthur! You've cleaned! I can't believe it! We should move people in here more often." Morgana smirked. "Well, I have to go, I promised Gwen to be home early. Merlin is here, Arthur, so take care of him, right? Good. See you later then." Morgana stormed out of the flat and left Merlin and Arthur alone.   
Merlin had not even taken off his jacket, and stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. He had a black bag in his hands, and a red scarf tucked under the jacket. He looked even smaller than usual. It made Arthur feel funny. He didn't know why, but he didn't like it.   
"All right, I should, um, I should show you your room. It's over here." Arthur walked to the room and Merlin followed him. "Here," said Arthur and pointed. The room were pretty small. It was originally going to be a guest room, except that Arthur had no guests. "Thank you," said Merlin quietly. He walked inside and closed the door. Arthur stood there for a couple minutes, before he went back to the couch.  
.  
Later that day, Arthur were cooking dinner. Merlin hadn't shown himself all day, and frankly it frustrated Arthur. Here he was, offering his own home, and Merlin was sitting in the guest room? Unacceptable. Just then, the door swung up and Merlin came out.  
"Oh Merlin, there you are. I had forgotten you lived here. Missing your mum so much? "   
Merlin smiled a little, and looked down. "Yeah, it's weird not living with her, I guess. I have to visit her tomorrow though. I mean, she is the only family I've got," he said, and seemed a bit unsure of what to do, but ended up staring Arthur in the eye. Arthur shifted uncomfortably. The smell of burnt meat startled them both, and Arthur hurried to the food.  
They ate in silence. The food tasted horrible, but neither cared. Afterwards, Merlin wanted to do the dishes, and Arthur let him because it was his bloody flat and Merlin had to do something.   
When the dishes was done, Merlin retreated back to the guest room. Arthur sat on the couch. Again. He never did anything else, did he? If it continued like this, he would become one of the sofa cushions. And then Merlin would get the flat. Dammit.


End file.
